


Father's Day

by frecklesarechocolate



Series: Ella!Verse [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Babies, Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, Domestic Dean Winchester, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-25
Updated: 2013-05-25
Packaged: 2017-12-12 23:01:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/817070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frecklesarechocolate/pseuds/frecklesarechocolate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a drabble that was inspired by something that was in my e-mail.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Father's Day

Dean bought this onesie at the store for Ella, but he decided to give it to Cas.

Cas opens the wrapping really carefully (Dean sits on his hands trying not to rip it for him), and when he sees the onesie he just stares at it for the longest time. Dean wonders if maybe he shouldn’t have given it to Cas like this, like a present, until Cas looks up at Dean, and there are a couple of tears streaming down his face and he just whispers, “Thank you, Dean,” hoarsely and kisses Dean. He goes and changes Ella into the onesie and brings her back, and they lie on the couch, all three of them, Cas seated between Dean’s legs, his back up against Dean’s chest, and Ella is lying on top of Cas. Cas has one hand on her back and the other is clasped in Dean’s.

“Happy Father’s Day, Cas,” Dean says.

“Happy Father’s Day, Dean,” Cas replies.


End file.
